Lab Rats Bella's Story: Growing up with Bionics
by musicdreams31
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase, and Bella have grown up in Mr.Davenport's Lab/Basement their whole lives. What happens when Leo Dooley finds them and they see the real world. Bella has flashbacks that give her clues to their real family. When the teenagers meet new people their lives becomes more dangerous. Will they keep their secret? Or will someone find out? Read to find out. (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV- "Douglas! Give me the children!" Some guy shouted. Chase and I were crying in our crib. Adam and Bree were in their own cribs. "Never Donny. This is my chance to shine!" Someone else yelled. Then the four of us were being picked up. Chase and I are twins. When Chase and I woke up we were scared.

Davenport's POV- "Okay, so Adam, Bree, and Chase are your names, but I don't know what your name is." I said looking down at the dirty-blonde haired girl. "It has to start with the letter D. Since I guess you guys are projects A, B, C, and D." I said talking to myself. "Bella!" Adam yelled. "Adam, it had to start with the letter D." I told him. "Can we please name her Bella? She looks like a Bella." Bree told me. "Fine. Her name will be Bella." I told them. I can't believe Douglas would go behind my back and put our bionic research in kids.

Adam's POV- I got up and walked around. I am 3. Bree is 2, and Bella and Chase are 1. But Bella and Chase still won't talk.

Davenport's POV- "So my file says Adam is supposed to have strength. Bree has Speed, and Bella and Chase have intelligence." I said to myself. I built the 4 kids capsules to sleep in. They stand sleeping up.

Bree's POV- "Adam, how come Bella and Chase won't talk?" I asked. "I don't know Bree. says they are supposed to have intelligence but they just look around." Adam told me. "Bree, Can you and Adam come here please?" asked us. So we walked over there. "I have made these to activate your bionics. They are called power pellets. They're filled with adrenaline which should start your bionics. Here eat one." He said and handed each of us one. Even Bella and Chase. They look like little cookies. Then I was running around the room really fast and Adam was picking very heavy things up. But Chase and Bella weren't doing anything. "Come on Bella and Chase. Do something." I asked them. Chase got up and walked and Bella just followed her brother around. Then Bella talked. "Daddy?" She said and walked up to . "What did you say?" He asked her. "Daddy!" She squealed and jumped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV- "So you will talk. Why didn't you before?" Daddy asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't feel like it. Why isn't Chasey talking?" I asked. "I don't know." Daddy replied. "Bella!" Chase yelled. "Chasey!" I squealed and ran over to him. He hugged me. That was the first. "So since you guys can use your bionics we should start training." "Training?" Bree asked. "Yes training. So you guys can be like super heroes and save people." Daddy told us. So Bree was running around, Adam was lifting heavy things and shooting lasers out of his eyes. But when he did that he hit my hand and it hurt. I couldn't help it, I started crying. "Sorry Bella." Adam told me. "Adam, you have to be careful." Daddy told him. When I was better Chase and I used a forcefield when Adam was throwing things. "STOP IT!" I Yelled. Then I screamed. It knocked everyone down. "Sonic scream is a part of your abilities Bella. Chase doesn't have it so it must be an extra ability." Daddy told me while rubbing his ears.

Adam's POV- pretty much spent equal time with all of us except for Bella. He doesn't spend as much time with her even though she's the youngest. "Daddy can we go outside please?" Bella begged again. She has been asking that for the past 2 hours. "NO BELLA!" He yelled. It made Bella cry. "It's okay Bella. is just protecting us." I told her. She nodded her head then went to Chase, who was following me around. "Bella go play with Bree and her dolls." Chase told Bella. Chase was a few hours older than Bella. "Fine." She went to Bree. "Can I play?" Bella asked Bree. "Sure!" Bree replied.


	3. Chapter 3

(1 year later)

Chase's POV- "Bella I'm bored." I told my twin. We could handle our abilities now. Ever since yelled at Bella a year ago she's called him or Davenport. "Me too." She replied. We both got the same look on our faces. "Force field fight!" We yelled. That was Adam's and Bree's cue to join in. was gone for three or four days so we had the Lab all to ourselves. Everything was destroyed when he got back.

"WHAT DID YOU FOUR DO!" He yelled.

Adam and Bree just pointed to Bella and I. "Did you two do this?" asked us. Bella and I nodded our heads guiltily.

"Why would you do this?" He asked us angrily. "We were bored. We're sorry." Bella said. "No . This is my fault. Bella just joined in because I was doing it." I lied. "Well Chase. Bella wants to be just like you and you are being a bad role model. I'm very disappointed. Now clean up this mess without using your bionics. ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. "Chase why did you lie?" Bella asked me. "Because, I'm your big brother and I wanted to stick up for you." I told her. After we cleaned the Lab we were all sent to bed. Bella woke up screaming. "Bella what is it?" asked her. "I had a bad dream." The two year old replied. "It's okay. You're safe." He told her. Then she went back to sleep.

Adam's POV- "Bella do you want to play?" I asked her. Chase was still asleep. I'm 4 now, Bree is 3, and Bella and Chase are 2. We played tag for three hours.

Bella's POV- Being the youngest sucks. It means I am the one Adam, Bree, and Chase babysit when Davenport is away on business. "Okay. Guys I have to go away for another four days. Guys, watch Bella. Call me if she glitches. Bye. Love you guys." He said and left. "I have to watch all you little brats. Now in your capsules and go to bed!" Eddy our home security system shouted. Everyone went in their capsules and Chase and I were making funny faces at each other. "Eddy can I go on the computer?" Adam asked. "Sure kid." Eddy replied.

Adam's POV- So when I was on the computer I went to my favorite site, a game site. "Adam get off! I want to do research!" Chase complained. "No. I'm playing games." I replied. So Chase just sat and watched. Bree and Bella played with dolls. "How come You and Bella aren't as close anymore?" I asked Chase. "I don't know. She just plays with Bree when they get the chance. I miss playing with her." Chase told me. "You know I found a site you might like. It's a science site." I told Chase.

Chase's POV- Bella saw me on the computer checking out the site. "What are you doing?" She asked me. Her small voice was so cute. "Looking at a science site Adam told me about. Want to see?" I asked my twin. "Sure!" She squealed. She would not stop playing it until Eddy turned off the computer. "Hey you freak! Turn it back on." She yelled at Eddy. "Not on my watch brat." Eddy said. "Don't talk to my sister that way!" I yelled at Eddy. Eddy made Bella cry. "Oh look the Brat's crying. Get in your capsule!" Eddy yelled at her. Bella went in her capsule and cried for the next three days.

Davenport's POV- "Donald that brat wouldn't shut up!" Eddy complained. "You made her cry freak!" Chase yelled. "Eddy you did what?" I asked angry. "She was on the computer to long." Eddy replied. "She was just learning about science!" I replied pulling up the history. After that I got everyone their own Davenport Industries tablet. "What are you doing Bella and Chase?" I asked. "Playing a game." Bella replied. "Well it's time to train." I told them. "Okay." Chase replied. So they trained and did well. But Bella's bionics weren't working. " I don't feel good." Bella told me. I felt her forehead, it was burning hot. So I took her temperature. It was 103.6. "Bella you better rest. You have a fever." I told her. "Yay! The brat's sleeping!" Eddy yelled. "SHUT UP!" She yelled then used her sonic scream. I just went upstairs. The kids have never been out of the Lab and the only time I plan on letting them out of the Lab and house is missions.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV- I hate being 2. All I do is train and play on my tablet. I at least want to go upstairs. I went to sleep in my capsule. This stupid fever won't let me use my bionics. "Bella, what do you want to do?" Chase asked me. "I don't know." I replied. "Math?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. So we did math for four hours straight, then science for another hour. Davenport says Chase and I are the smartest people in the world.

Davenport's POV- So the kids were asleep and I was enjoying a nice cup of Hot Chocolate. Then I heard something break in the Lab.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TOY!" Bella yelled. "What is going on?" I asked the kids. "Let's just say Bella's glitching." Chase told me. "I think we'll call her Cookie when she's in Commando App." I told the 3 kids. Then Bella stopped throwing things. "Commando App disengaged?" Bella asked. "Yeah, you were Cookie for 5 minutes." I told her. "Now go to your capsules kids. I will clean up the Lab tomorrow." I told them.

Chase's POV- So yesterday Bella was Cookie and let me just say, it was not pretty. "Bella!" I yelled. I have been looking for her all morning. "Over here!" She yelled back. "Davenport says it's time to train." I told Bella. "Okay." She replied. Her fever has broken and she's all better and she can use her bionics now. "Alright Chase, a person is coming behind you what do you do?" Davenport asked me. I threw a force field at the dummy. "Great job Chase!" Davenport told me then high fived me. "Alright Bella, a guy has a gun and he's about to shoot. What do you do?" He asked my sister. Bella did a somersault and threw a force field at the dummy. "Good job" "Bree someone is chasing you. What do you do?" Davenport asked her. She super sped around the room and and kicked the dummy down. "Great!" Davenport told her. "Adam Bella and Chase need to get behind that barrel to switch wires. What do you do?" Davenport asked him. Adam picked up the barrel and moved it. "Awesome job!" Davenport exclaimed. We did training like that for the next three hours.

Bella's POV- After training we had lunch. All we do is eat, sleep, and train. It gets boring down here.


	5. Chapter 5

(5 years later)

So Chase and I are 7 years old now, Bree is 8, and Adam is 9. Which I'm still the youngest by a couple of hours. "Bella can you help me with this?" Chase asked me. We are creating an app for our tablets Davenport gave us. "Sure." I replied. It's a learning app for Adam. Trust me he needs it. "Done uploading in 5, 4, 3, 2, DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!" Chase yelled. "You guys finished your app?" Davenport asked us. We nodded our heads in confirmation. "Wow! This is amazing. Adam come here." Davenport asked Adam. Adam came over. "Try out this app that Bella and Chase made for you. It's for your birthday." Davenport told Adam. "It was?" Chase whispered to me. "Uh, I think so." I replied whispering. "Cool! I love it!" Adam told us. Chase and I jumped up and down clapping. "Thank you." Adam told us and hugged us. "Can't breath." I told Adam. "Right strength. Sorry." He told me. "It's okay." I replied.

Bree's POV- "Bella! Come play with me." I whined to her. "No Bree. I'm playing with Chase. Come play with us." Bella told me. Those two twins do everything together. I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet. So I walked over to them. They were playing the game they made for Adam. "What is that?" I asked Chase. "It's the app we made for Adam's birthday yesterday." "Is it on my tablet?" I asked Chase. "It's on all of our tablets. Look we made it to where it's multiplayer. All 4 of us can play together." Bella explained. "Cool!" I exclaimed. So we played the game for 5 hours until our tablets died. "Awe man. My tablet died." Adam told us. So I let him use my tablet since the game was made for him. "Thanks Bree." "No problem Adam." I replied and hugged my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

(The next day)

Chase's POV- "CHASE!" Bella yelled. She just came out of another room in the Lab. I guess was giving her the purple streak in her hair she wanted. "What Bella?" I asked really tired. "Davenport gave me a purple streak in my hair! That's my birthday present!" She squealed at the age of 12. "Cool. He got me a text book." I exclaimed. "Again?" She asked. "We share them. So don't be jealous. We get one thing together for our birthday every year. We finally got seperate things." I told her.

Bella's POV- "Bella I like your hair." Bree told me. "Thanks Bree. I like it too. No, I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed happily. "I wish I had it." She told me. Ugh. It's time to train. Let's go." I told Bree. We did stunts and controlled our abilities. We learned about some types of missions we may have in the future. "Great job guys. Now I have to go upstairs." Davenport told us and went upstairs. "So." I said. "So what do you want to do?" Adam asked us. Chase got the force field fight look on his face. "NO! No. Last time we did that we had to clean up the whole Lab without bionics. So your answer is No!" I told Chase sternly. "Buzzkill twin." He mumbled. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Ooooohhhh." Adam and Bree said in sync. "I said you're the buzzkill twin." Chase told me louder. "Me? You are!" I shouted. "I'm smarter because I'm not blonde!" He shouted. "Ooooohhhhh!" "THAT'S IT!" I yelled and shot my force field at Chase. He threw one at me but I put up my force field and it hit one of Davenport's inventions. We just glanced at each other then all Hell broke loose. "I think we should get in our capsules." Bree whispered to Adam. They went in their capsules and watched our fight. Then finally after 2 hours of fighting Davenport walked in. We just stopped in our tracks. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Davenport yelled. Chase and I pointed to each other. "Always the twins." He mumbled. To be honest, it mostly was Chase and I. It always started with a force field fight or Adam and Bree making fun of his Mallory Barbie doll. Which I have to admit, it's kind of sad. Bree and I have given up on dolls. "You have destroyed my lab!" Davenport shouted, which made all of us jump. "I leave for a date for two hours! I come back and my Lab is a mess." He yelled at us. "Hey. You're the one who gave her a force field." Chase said pointing to me. "CAPSULES NOW!" He yelled at us and we ran to our capsules.

Davenport's POV- "You two totally destroyed my Lab!" I yelled. Then I looked at Bella's capsule. "Bella what is that?" I asked pointing behind her capsule. She ran out of her capsule and put up a force field. "Take it down now." I told her. "No." She told me firmly. She knew better than this. "Bella! NOW!" I yelled. She took down her forcefield and moved. It was a necklace. "What's that?" Bree asked me. "A necklace. Where did you get this?" I asked her. "I've had it for as long as I can remember." She told me. "Well It's mine now." I told her. When I left the Lab I started studying it. On the back it was engraved and it read,

'This will get you through the roughest times of your life.

-Douglas'

Davenport's POV- They can't know who Douglas is. I took it in my room and threw it in one of my drawers and went to sleep.

Chase's POV- "Bella what was that?" I asked my twin. "I came with it around my neck I guess." She told me. "Came?" I asked. "I've had it for as long as I can remember." She corrected. We all went to sleep in our capsules.

Bella's POV- *Flashback*

"Bella this will get you through the roughest times of your life." Some guy told me. Then he put the necklace around my neck. The design was four circles linked, the logo of Davenport Industries. "Douglas! Give me the children!" shouted. "Never Donny! This is my chance to shine!" Some guy shouted. He's the one who put the necklace around my neck.

*End of Flashback*


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella wake up!" Chase shouted at me. "What!" I yelled back. It was morning because the alarm clock was going off. "It's time to get up." He replied. Then came down. "Can I talk to you?" I asked him. "Oh no. What invention did you break now?" He asked me. "None. Wait what? It's not about an invention." I told him. "Sure." He replied and lead me to another room in the Lab. "What's this about?" He asked me. "Um, who's Douglas?" I asked. He was kind of taken back by the question. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked. "What? No. Just don't EVER bring that name up again." He told me and got real loud on the word ever. He walked into the main part of the Lab and I just stood there. Not doing anything but thinking. "What does that name mean to him?" I wondered. I was feeling a little hurt when he yelled at me yesterday but now I can't get it out of my mind. I just trained by myself for the next 4 days. I was feeling mixed emotions. When I looked in the mirror today to put my hair up I swore my eyes were a bluish-green. Today they were icey blue. 'Do my eyes change color based on emotions?' I asked myself.

Chase's POV- All Bella did was train for 4 days straight. She wouldn't talk to anyone. It's happened a few times over the years, but for 1 or 2 days. Not 4. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked my sister. "I think is hiding something from us." She told me. I was a little shocked. "I think whatever he is hiding, if he is hiding something it's to protect us." I told her, I smiled and walked away leaving her alone in that room of the Lab.

Bella's POV- Chase left me alone in the small room that's part of the Lab. I guess I was thinking about my eyes changing color and what told me four days ago because I was lost in thought for three hours. "Bella. Bella. BELLA!" Bree yelled. "Yes I'm up! Wait what?" I asked confused. "It's training time." She told me. "Oh." I replied. So we trained and trained and trained for three hours. Davenport must be tired because it's usually four hours. Davenport came up to me. "Bella, where did you get the name Douglas?" He asked me. "Um, I imagined it. Then I saw it on the necklace. Why?" I asked. "No reason. Just um wondering." He told me and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

(1 year later Again.)

Davenport's POV- "We get it you're married!" My new step-son Leo complained. "Woah! This house is huge!" Leo exclaimed. "Alright why don't you go see your room. Just go down the hall and when you see the room with the big flatscreen TVs and video games, ya keep walking that's mine." I told him. He had just run into Eddy when I showed him my 3-D TV.

Leo's POV- "This place is huge! I'm gonna need a GPS just to find my way around." I leaned against the wall and the wall morphed into a door with 4 red rings connected on it. Not thinking I stepped in the elevator. It took me down really fast to this weird Lab place. "Cool! My new dad is batman!" I exclaimed. Then I heard voices so I hid behind a lot of barrels.

No one's POV- "Give me back my E-pod!" Adam yelled at Chase. "I bet that steel door is thicker than your head. There is no way you can get through it!" Chase yelled as he shut the two doors that lead into a little room in the Lab. Then Adam knocked down the doors. "Or you could do that." Chase said and started to run. "*Gasp* You took my E-pod!" Adam yelled at Bree. "Taylor Swift megamix. Really?" Bree asked Adam. "I find her voice soothing and relaxing." Adam replied. Then Bree walked out. "Adam put my brother down!" Bella yelled at Adam. "No! I want to do the brother toss!" Adam replied. "And I want a normal life. We both know neither of those will happen!" Bella yelled. Adam shoved Bella into the barrels and they saw Leo come out. Then they all screamed. "Okay I don't usually play this card but, MOM!" Leo yelled. Seconds later Tasha and Davenport came running down. "Leo are you okay? Donald what is this place? Who are they?" Tasha asked pointing to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Bella. "They, um, they are a band I've been working with." Davenport lied. Tasha just looked at him. "Fine their genetically engineered humans with bionic chips in their neck." Davenport explained. "So they're robots?" Tasha asked. "*Gasp*" "Excuse me?" "Oh no she didn't!" "How dare you?" The bionics all said. "No. They have chips in the back of their necks. They live down here. And they sleep in those capsules." Davenport explained. "Donald, there are children living in our basement!" Tasha yelled. "No. They live in a Lab with the most comfort and stuff any teenager would want." Davenport explained. "I want to see the Pyramids." The twins told everyone. I want to go to Paris." Bree told Tasha. "I want to go upstairs." Adam replied


	9. Chapter 9

(a few days later)

Bella's POV- "Well I have to go to School." Leo told us. "School? I've always dreamed of going to school. Cute boys, BFF's, breaking out in choreography during math class." Bree said. I just rolled my eyes. "Ya I bet schools fun, except for the books, homework, and classes." Adam replied. "I've always wanted to go to school. Or at least get out of this place." I told Leo. Chase nodded his head in agreement. "So you guys have never left this basement? That explains the haircuts. Well except for yours Bella, I love it." Leo told us. We showered, changed and went to school. Then the bell rang after Adam and Bree were acting weird. Well, when the bell rang Chase and I were spinning in circles covering our ears on the ground. "What's up with the crazy twins?" Leo asked. "They have super sensitive hearing." Bree explained. "What was that?" Chase asked. "It's called a bell. It rings every 40 minutes, 8 times a day, so, good luck with that." Leo said and walked away. Wow that hurt.

(After school)

"Alright! It's time for the pep rally. GO DINGOS!" Perry said over the intercom. "Hey look the doggy likes me. No dog this is my salsbury steak." Adam told us and the dog. "Chase, why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked. "Oh no! He's glitching. When one of us gets to happy or angry we glitch." Chase explained. Adam shot his heat vision at Dewy the Dingo and the head was on fire. "Just walking away." I told everyone. "Bella what's that?" Chase asked me. "What's what?" I asked. "I see silver chain around your neck. Just like the one took away a few years ago." Chase told me. "I don't have a necklace." I replied. Chase walked up to me and took it off. "Hey give that back!" I shouted. Then Tasha and Davenport walked in. "Hey kids how was school? GET IN THE HELICOPTER!" He shouted. "Chase give it back!" I said jumping. "Ya Chase give it back, to me." Davenport said firmly. So Chase gave it to him. "I will deal with you, later." He said pointing to me. The whole ride home was silent. "Because of you four, I owe the school thirty grand!" Davenport yelled. "Hey, for thirty grand I'll go away." Leo told him. "And you Bella! Come here." So I walked over to Davenport. "Why did you have this?" He shouted. I just stood there. "Okay fine. You're grounded." He told me and walked away.

Davenport's POV- "I'm relocating all of you to Facility X." I told the bionic kids after they threw a huge party. "What you can't do that! They're my friends." Leo told me. "Now go pack!" I told the kids.

Chase's POV- "I can't believe we're leaving." I said. I started packing office supplies. "I know. This sucks." Bella replied. Then Adam and Bree said something I couldn't hear. Then Leo came down. "So where is this Facility X?" Leo asked. "This is it. Oh wait sorry that's my screen saver. This is Facility X." Eddy told us and showed us a place in Antarctica. "Forget about office supplies we should be packing wood." I exclaimed. When we went upstairs Davenport had something to show us. "Ta da!" Davenport exclaimed. "Their robots." Bella replied. "Their for Leo." Davenport told us. "Hello, the time is 11:30 and temperature is 70 degrees." Adam's robot told us. "So my robot tells the time and temperature? COOL!" Adam yelled. "Does my nose really look like that?" Bree asked. "No. Yours has a faint mustache underneath." The robot told Bree. That cracked us up. Until my robot came on. "Hello everyone, who wants to do ma-ma-ma-math?" The robot glitched until Davenport hit it. Then the room burst out laughing. "That's not funny!" I told everyone. "You're right. It's fu-fu-funny." Adam said and Bree hit him as he was stuttering. Then came Bella's robot. "Hello. Let's have a force field fi-fi-fight." It stuttered before Davenport hit it. "The twins are always alike." Bree told us. "Not always." Bella mumbled.

(At the recycling center)

Bella's POV- We fell into the recycling box when Adam suggested we go into the truck. "We should be fine. There is enough distance between us and that." Chase told us pointing to the machine that squishes anything. "Adam hold it up so we can slide under it." Chase told Adam. So Adam went over help it up until we all slid under it. "We have exactly 1.5 seconds before that clamps together." Chase told us pointing to the spiky thing. Smartest person on Earth and I still don't know what it's called. "Hold on." Bree told us and she super sped us through. Then a fire came up. "That's easy. Woah nevermind." Chase said as the fire got huge. Then I started to glitch and sneezed. "Cool. Your bionic snot rockets put the fire out." Adam told me. "Shut up!" I barked at him. We went through the door when Davenport opened it. Then Leo fell in. "I'll go get someone to shut it down." Davenport told us. "There's no time." Chase said. So we all jumped in again. "Hey what's that?" Leo asked us. "That would be the off button." Chase replied. "Ya. Oh you guys didn't see that?" Adam asked.

(At home)

Davenport's POV- "What were you four thinking?" I asked. "Can we bring him back to the recycling center?" Chase asked pointing to Adam. I just shook my head. Then Leo became very protective. "You four aren't going anywhere. You guys showed real bravery and teamwork." I told them. "Yes!" We all yelled in sync. "Oh can I have my necklace back?" Bella asked me. "No." I replied. Bella and Chase look so much like my brother. It just pains me that they both have the smarts I like but look just like him.


	10. Chapter 10

(The next day)

Bella's POV- "I can't believe we're actually going to school!" Bree squealed. "You mean that we're allowed to." Chase corrected. "I just hope it's you and not me with the bells." I told my twin. "That was pretty funny." Leo laughed. "Well everyone but Bella and Chase can go to school. It's a glitch risk with your guy's commando apps." Davenport told us. "What?" I whined. "What a commando app?" Leo asked. "It's a fearless brute with a fight or flight thing but took out the flight. Bella and Chase have it." "We like to call them Spike and Cookie." Bree told Leo. "Ya I hate my commando app name. I got it when I was two." I told Leo. "Cool!" Leo exclaimed. "We'll watch out for them." Bree told Davenport. "Fine." Davenport replied. So we ran off to school. But my day was bad. "Hey look at the new twins!" Trent yelled. "Who are you?" I asked. "Bella walk away." Leo told me. "So we went to breakfast. "Your social status depends on where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table but-" Leo didn't finish. "FYI Adam just sat at the cool table." I informed Leo. "What! He can't sit there!" Leo yelped.

(skip pudding cups Commando app activated)

"I'll take those." Chase said to Trent and took the pudding cups out of his hands after Trent spilled soda on Chase and I. Commando App activated. Oh no. "Guys, I think Cookie and Spike are out." Bree whispered. "What did you say small brain?" I shouted. I have a sweet but very deadly voice when it comes to Cookie. Chase squeezed the pudding cups to where it got all over Trent. "Hey new twins!" Principal Perry yelled. Chase and I turned her way, or I should say Spike and Cookie. "Do you know what happens when you torment my team? No you don't! Because no one does!" She yelled. "They were in our way!" I yelled. "Who are you two?" She asked us. "None of your business sports bra." Spike told her. I may be Cookie but I know I'm dead. Commando App disengaged. "Guys why was I in Commando mode?" I asked. "Well, just asked Trent what happened." Bree told me. "No thanks." I replied.

(After the football game)

Well we lost the football game but at least I got to play. "What do you guys want to do?" Leo asked us. "I know what I'm doing." I replied and went upstairs and played video games.

(At school)

I saw this really cute guy. So I walked up to him and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Bella. I'm new here and trying to make friends." I told the boy. "Hi I'm Dalton. Did you just move here?" He asked me. "Oh no I was homeschooled my whole life." I told him. "You have no idea." Leo said walking past us. I just made a face at him. "Your brother?" Dalton asked. "No, step-brother. My twin and my other brother are over there with my sister." "Oh. So what classes do you have?" He asked me. I showed him my schedule. We had all of the same classes except for electives. The robotics and chemistry electives. "Cool. Exact same schedule. Here, and see you around Bella." He told me and waved. I waved back and opened the piece of paper, it was his number. "Who was that?" Chase asked me. "Dalton. We have all the same classes except for robotics and chemistry. He gave me his number!" I squealed. "Give it. I'm your big brother and I have to watch out for you." Chase told me. "Actually Adam is the big brother." I told Chase. "No I am because I'm older by 5 hours, so I am your older brother. Now give it." Chase told me. So I reluctantly handed him the phone number. "What was that about?" Bree asked walking up to us. "Chase is in big brother mode. I much prefer spike though." I told Bree. "Hey, it happens, lil' sis." She told me and walked away and I just stood there until the bell rang and went to my class and sat next to Dalton. Hey, that was the ONLY open seat. "My twin brother, Chase kind of took the paper you handed to me. Think I could get another copy?" I whispered. "Nope. Because I'm here." Chase said. "Wait you're in all of my classes?" I asked. " wanted us twins to be in all of the same classes. Even robotics and chemistry." Chase told me, laughed, and walked away. Then Dalton snuck me his number again. "Thanks." I replied. "No problem. Are you the youngest?" He asked me. "You have no idea." I smiled. "Well I know what you mean. Didn't I see you here the day before yesterday?" He asked me. "Ya, we kind of weren't supposed to be here and kind of got in trouble. Then changed his mind." I explained. "You call your dad ?" "Force of habit?" I replied. Thank God class started. I double checked my schedule. I went to the office. "Principal Perry?" "What do you want Davenport?" She asked. "I was wondering if I could change two of my electives?" I asked. I am seriously scared of her. "What do you want them to be?" She asked. "I want chemistry to be band and the robotics class to be another band class." I told her. "You have a sudden interest of music?" She asked. "No, I always have." I told her. "Okay well I just your electives changed. You still have all the same classes in the same hour." She explained. "Thank you. Um, have a great day. Principal Perry." I smiled and walked away. Well, off to band. When I walked in I got glares from everyone. But Dalton turned out to be in this class. "Hi. I'm . Are you Bella Davenport?" He asked. "Um yes ." I replied. "Have you ever played an instrument before?" He asked me. "Sadly no." I replied. "Okay. Well Dalton will show you the instruments, you can try them out for the class. Pick two and you will be good." He smiled and walked away. "Did you change your schedule because I was in band?" Dalton asked me. "No. My brother. To be honest, I didn't know you were in band." I told him. "I was just kidding. So try the clarinet." He told me. I tried it and I have to say, I liked the clarinet. I tried the others too. "I will pick clarinet and bassoon." I told Dalton. "That's good. We have two bassoonist and 6 clarinetists. I also play both instruments." He told me. That was a little freaky. I loved band. "Bella you did amazing." told me. "Thanks. I love band." I replied. Well those were the last classes of the day. "How come you weren't in your electives?" Chase asked me. "Oh I was. Just not yours. I got my electives changed." I told him all smiley. "To what exactly?" He asked. "Let's just say I'm a band geek and the Lab is gonna be loud." I told Chase. "Band. Really?" He asked. "Yes and I LOVE IT! I play clarinet and bassoon." I told my now upset twin. When we got home I guess must of gotten a call because he asked how band was. "Awesome!" I replied. "Well, glad you like it. Why did you switch?" "Chase was in all of my classes. Oh and no thanks to you. He wouldn't let me talk to anyone." I complained. "She's made one friend today, Dalton Ellefson." Chase told Davenport. "A boy? Oh no, Chase was right." Davenport told me. "If you give me back my necklace I will tell you my secret and not be friends with Dalton." I told him. "That's a no to the necklace but a yes to the secret." Davenport told me. "Nope. Because in order to tell the secret I have to have the necklace." I explained. "Whatever." Davenport told me and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so, my computer is re-tarted and takes out and when i upload it. It won't let me fix it so please just ignore the grammar mistakes ENJOY!**

Chase's POV- "So did anyone make any friends today?" I asked my Adam and Bree. "Nope." Adam and Bree replied. "Bella and I did." I said happily. "No I did. You just freaked him out!" Bella shot back. "Him?" Bree asked. "Maybe." Bella replied smiling. "Oh and did I mention? She got his number." I added. "WHAT!" Davenport yelled. "CHASE!" Bella yelled. I knew what was going to happen. "OW!" I yelled as I skidded to the other side of the Lab. "You deserved that force field ball." She told me. "Give me the number." Davenport told her. "Actually I have it." I said standing up. "You have one copy. He gave me another because you took it, Mallory." She teased. Then I shot back. "At least my Commando mode isn't named after a food!" "So? At least mine isn't named after a dog!" She shot back. "STOP! I don't need Cookie and Spike, again." Davenport told us. "Bella stop teasing your brother. Chase, stop tormenting your sister." Davenport told us. "Not until you give me the necklace." Bella replied.

Davenport's POV- "Bella come here." I told her. She came over. "Just tell me the secret." I whispered. "Flashback. July 27, 1999." She told me. What was July 27, 1999. Oh. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her. "You know damn well what I mean, and I will get to the bottom of it." She told me and walked away. Flashback? She was 1.

(The next day)

Bella's POV- When I arrived at school I saw Dalton. "So how did it go last night?" He asked. "Crazy, as usual. You?" She asked. "Same. Hey did you understand the homework for science?" He asked me. "Ya. I love science. Sorry, I'm kind of a nerd." I replied. "So am I." Dalton told me. I walked away and went to Bree. "Make any friends?" I asked her. "One. Caitlin. Want to meet her?" Bree asked me. "Sure." I replied and walked over to Caitlin. "Hi Caitlin. This is my sister Bella. She wanted to meet you." Bree explained. "Bree I'm not 11 I'm 15. I just wanted to see if you made any friends." I whispered to her. "Go talk to Chase. Bond." Bree told me. "Hey Chase." I said.

"Did Bree tell you to talk to me and bond?" Chase asked. "Ya, like we didn't bond for 15 years straight." I laughed. "So how come you're not talking to Dalton?" "I don't really like him like that. Just a friend. Oh and after school do you wanna go get ice cream?" I asked. "Sure." He replied. The bell rang and we went to class. "Good morning Bella." told me. "Good morning. Would you like a cup of coffee?" I asked him. I've been making his coffee. It's the ONLY type of coffee I don't sneeze from and I'm good at making it. "Please. Serena made me a cup, it's not that good." He whispered the last part. I just giggled a little. " would you like a cup? I'll be here for the next 3 hours. I'm spending breakfast and lunch here. Also my first two periods are band." I explained. "Sure Bella." She smiled. "Two cups of coffee coming up!" I said happily. Jesse was in the corner on his phone, as usual. I handed Nista and the cups of coffee and started doing paperwork. I went straight into honors band after the first week. " ?" Dalton asked. "Yes Dalton?" "Um could you tell me what this note is?" He asked pointing to the top line with a note. "Dalton, that's a high F. We learned that in beginning band." Nista told him. "Right. I forgot sorry." "It's okay." Dalton walked out. "So rumor has it you two like each other." Jesse told me. "Nah. We're just friends. I just have no social life what-so-ever." I laughed. "Well, your brothers came in the other day." Jesse informed me. "Why?" I asked. "Pick up paperwork you forgot." told me. "Right. I had to go see Perry. I almost got detention because Trent blamed something on me." I explained. "You don't even know who Trent is? Do you?" Nista asked. "All I know is he's been in high school too long. He also picks on Chase and Leo. They need to stand up for themselves soon or I will. If I have free time, you know it won't end well for Trent." I told them. "Too many kids get picked on and Perry just adds to it." Jesse informed me. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I yelled.

It was Principal Perry. Nista had a meeting to go to. I spent the whole day helping out in the band office because my teachers were all in meetings and the substitutes were just having us watch really boring movies. wrote me a pass for each class so I could stay in here the whole day. I texted Davenport to let him know I'm staying after school.

Bella- Hey I'm staying after

Davenport- Okay. Chase is staying after too.

Bella- K bye

After the teachers got out of the meeting I helped by making copies of music. I spent the whole day trying to find music for each band to play. My phone rang. "Davenport Davenport, somebody wants to call Davenport." , Jesse, and just stared at me when my phone went off. "Sorry. put that on all of our phones and won't let us take it off." I told everyone.

"Hello?"

"Bella are you ready to go?" It was Chase.

"No. Come to the band office when you're finished."

"I'm finished."

"So come to the band office. Room 144, West side of the school." I told my twin and hung up.

When Chase finally found the room I was still making copies. "This is what you do all day?" Chase asked me. "Actually while was in a meeting I was filing music. It beats what we did for 15 years." I told him. "True. Did you eat at all today?" Chase asked me. "No but remember we are gonna get ice cream. I think I will stop by Chic-fil-a for food and milkshakes." I told Chase. "Okay." He replied. School got out at 2:40 and I finished at 4:00. "Ready?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. We went to Chic-fil-a and I got a #1 no pickle with a Diet Coke to drink. I also got a cookies n' cream milkshake, same as Chase. When we walked in the house Davenport greeted us. "What's got you in a good mood?" Chase asked. "Nothing." He replied smiling.


	12. Author's Note

**Hey followers and readers! I'm having writer's block on Lab Rats: Bella's Story Growing Up With Bionics. I've also tried starting another story since I have done three stories at a time, well, in this case two stories. Please if you could reread Lab Rats: Bella's Story Growing Up With Bionics and send me suggestions. I would love that. I think I'm gonna start putting author's notes in more often. Well, thanks anyways,**

**Ashley (Bella Davenport/Davis) Davis**


	13. The accident

**I know it's been awhile but I've had writer's block. Here is chapter 12. ENJOY!**

(The Next Day)

Bella's POV- I just went down to the Lab and did my homework, for next month. "Hey Bella. How about a bionic sister toss?" Adam asked. "No. I have enough stuff to deal with. I don't need another sprained wrist." I replied. "Whatever." Adam replied walking out of the Lab. I went ahead and got started on my homework. After I finished next months homework I went to eat dinner.

(One month later)

I was doing my homework when I got a mission alert. I ran down to the Lab, suited up and joined everyone else around . "What's the mission?" Chase asked. "A building in Florida is about to collapse. I need you guys to evacuate the building and make sure everyone is out safely." Davenport told us. Bree super sped us to Florida and we found the building. "Adam and Bree, go help people who are already out. Bella and I will search for more people." Chase ordered and we did as we were told. After 10 minutes we walked out with no one. "Good. Everyone is out of the building." I said. Then I heard a noise with my bionic hearing, like the building was about to collapse. "CHASE LOOK OUT!" I yelled and pushed him out of the way as the building collapsed on me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chase's POV- "CHASE LOOK OUT!" Bella yelled and pushed me out of the way as the building collapsed on her. "Bella! Bella!" I yelled. "ADAM! BREE! HELP!" I yelled as I searched through rubble. We filled Davenport and Leo in on what happened as we searched. After an hour we found her but she wasn't in good shape. Her long blonde hair was matted in blood and dust. Her face had so many gashes and scrapes and bruises. Her mission suit and mission boots were torn and these are practically indestructible. "We found her." Bree said through her earpiece. Davenport ha sent a helicopter with autopilot. It went as fast as it could but Bella wasn't breathing. She had a faint pulse. Once we landed we ran into the Lab. "Set her down on the cyber desk. Leo get the medical kit. This is worse than I thought." Davenport told us. "She saved me. She might be dead because of me." I cried. "Chase it's not your fault. She saved you because she loves and cares about you." Davenport told me as Leo came back with the kit. "I need everyone out of the Lab. Go change in Bella's capsule upstairs. It will give you your own clothes." Davenport told us. We all headed upstairs.

Davenport's POV- Bella was in bad condition. I don't know if she'll survive. I have to try to save my daughter.

Bree's POV- "Guys what happened?" Tasha asked us when she noticed all of us crying. "Where's Bella?" She added. "Mom, Bella was in the building when it collapsed. She pushed Chase out of the way. It's bad. They spent an hour searching for her and, Big D doesn't know if she'll make it." Leo told his mom. Tasha started crying when Leo was saying how the building collapsed on her. "Tasha, I think she'll make it. She's strong and a fighter. Just like her brothers." I assured her. Tasha went to make dinner. She had me bring some down to in the Lab. When I went down there to bring it to him I saw Bella. "How is she?" I asked setting down the plate. "Not good. She got crushed pretty badly. I found a few broken bones, she has a concussion, really bad wounds that needed stitches. Her mission suit was destroyed. Those things are pretty much indestructable. Bree, don't tell anyone but, I'm not sure if she'll make it through the night." Davenport told me. "Okay. Thanks for filling me in. Tasha says you need to eat.


	15. Chapter 15

Bree's POV- Everyone upstairs is, well, a mess. I've never seen anyone like this. Adam is breaking things, Chase is pretty much destroying his backpack and everything in it, Leo is just sitting there staring at the wall, and Tasha is trying to keep everyone calm, but, it's not working. Chase is the most affected considering it's his twin sister, his younger twin sister. He keeps saying it should've been him but, Bella wouldn't want him like this." I explained and went upstairs. "How is she?" Chase asked. I just walked passed him when he grabbed my arm. "Bree, please tell me." Chase told me.

I pulled him into a soundproof room. " , he um...doesn't think she'll make it through the night. I saw her Chase. She was a mess." I told him. I finally broke down while he cried with me. When we went into the kitchen Tasha told us to sleep in guest rooms tonight. Chase and I snuck down to the Lab to see her. "Bella, if you can hear me, you need to make it. I can't live without you. None of can. I've known you my whole life. I can't lose you now. Please wake up." Chase cried. Bella has an iv and an oxygen mask. I took Chase to his room and stayed with Bella. Eddy helped keep watch when I drifted off. I woke up to sound of flatlining. "EDDY! Get davenport." I ordered. "Already did." Davenport said running into the Lab. He did CPR and then her heart rate was back to normal. I wouldn't go to school but everyone else had to.

* * *

Chase's POV- Bree got to stay home because Davenport needed her help. He also wanted to spend time with his daughter. "Where's Bella and Bree?" Marcus asked us. Adam, Leo, and I just kept walking to class. After school we ran home. "How is she?" Leo asked as we walked through the door. "She's doing better. We had a scare this morning but she's fine now." Davenport informed us.


	16. Chapter 16

(2 Months Later)

Leo's POV- Bella was still in a coma. We learned that she wasn't unconscious but in a coma. I went down to the Lab. I always sit near Bella after school. It was the same everyday, she's getting better. Today was different. I swear I saw her hand move. "Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I asked. She let out something between a groan and a wince. I told Eddy to get Big D down here. Right when the elevator opened Bella shot up. "What happened?" She asked. "Bella. You're awake." I said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "Why does my head hurt so badly?" She asked. "Bella, a building collapsed on you and you were in a coma for 2 months." Big D told her. "What?" She asked. "You pushed Chase out of the way when the building was about to collapse. You didn't have enough time to get out. You were in bad condition when they found you. Chase has been a mess since it happened." I explained. "Where is he?" She asked. "Hey guys. What's-" "Chase!" Bella exclaimed. "Bella! You're awake." Chase said and went over to hug her. They went back to school Monday.

(6 months later)

Bella's POV- I went back to school everyone was staring at me. "Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked Bree. "You were gone for 6 months." She replied. I nodded. "Are you okay?" Adam asked me. I shook my head. "I don't like being the center of attention." I replied. As I passed people in the hallways they were whispering about me. I walked into breakfast and Perry came up to me. "Where have you been?" She asked me. "I was in a car accident and in a coma for 6 months." I replied. That's our cover story. "Wow. You never get hurt." She replied and walked away. I guess people knew I was coming back today because a new girl came up to me. "Hey I heard what happened. How are you?" She asked me. "Um...good. Not to be rude but who are you?" I asked. "Oh! Sorry. My name is Kali Krane." She smiled. "Well Kali. I'm Bella. I'm glad to be back in school." I smiled. "Yeah." She replied.


	17. The Kidnapping

_Previously on Bella's Story: Growing up with bionics_

_I guess people knew I was coming back today because a new girl came up to me. "Hey I heard what happened. How are you?" She asked me. "Um...good. Not to be rude but who are you?" I asked. "Oh! Sorry. My name is Kali Krane." She smiled. "Well Kali, I'm Bella. I'm glad to be back in school." I smiled. "Yeah." She replied._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

That name sounds familiar. Like I've heard it on the news before. I just shook my head and went to class.

* * *

(After School)

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella." Kali smiled when I was at my locker. "Hey Kali. What's up?" I asked her. "I was wondering if you want to come over my house today?" She asked me. "Sure. Let me just text my dad." I smiled.

After I texted I looked up. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep. Let's go." She smiled and we walked back to her house.

* * *

**Kali's POV**

This Bella chick isn't too bright. Doesn't even know I'm Krane's daughter. "Here we are." I smiled as we stopped in front of my house. "Pretty nice." She smiled. I just smirked and we walked inside.

"Hey honey how was school?" Dad asked me. "Great. I have a friend I want you to meet. Bella Davenport." I smirked. "Hi." Bella smiled.

"Why hello Bella. It's nice to meet you. Now tell me, what's it like being crushed by a building?" He asked her. She looked shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Don't play dumb with us Davenport." I told her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Don't play dumb with us Davenport." Kali told me. I saw her emerald-green eyes glow and she turned around the grab something. Her brunette hair swung with her. It's a trap. I started looking for a way out.

"Don't even think about it Bella." Krane smirked. I put the pieces together. "You blew up that building." I gasped. "Bingo." He smirked.

I went to punch him but he grabbed my hand and started crushing it. "Bionics." I sneered. "You four aren't the only ones." Kali smirked and she super sped up to me. Before I knew it I was on the ground. I blacked out.

I woke up to Krane smiling at me. "God you're creepy." I said. I was tied down. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Sorry little Davenport. No can do." He smirked. "Well, well well. If it isn't my youngest daughter." I heard the all too familiar voice say.

"Douglas." I said. I saw Krane start up a video. "Hello Davenport family." He said. "Who are you?" I heard Bree ask.

"I'm your worst enemy." He smirked and laughed evilly. "Hey kids. How's it going?" Douglas asked. "Douglas!?" Leo shrieked. "If you want your daughter back Davenport, I suggest you come get her. Or I'll finish her off." Krane laughed.

He moved so they could see me. "Bella!" I heard Chase yell. "I've sent you my coordinates. You have 10 minutes to get here or you'll have one less child." Krane told them.

"Guys don't fall for it it's a-" I was cut off by the video ending.

"Foolish little girl!" Kali laughed. "Douglas how could you?" I asked him. "It was easy. You're way too nice Bella!" He yelled. "She's ours now. Soon we'll have all of the bionic kids and our plan will work perfectly." Kali laughed.

"You are one weird little girl." I told her. "I'm your age!" She yelled. I just shrugged. When they left the basement I tried getting was not working.

Just then I heard a door bust down and saw Adam, Bree, Chase, and Davenport run in wearing their mission suits.

"BELLA!" They all yelled in sync. "Get me out of here!" I yelled at them. Chase ran over and untied me. Just then Douglas, Krane, and Kali came down.

"Not so fast Davenports!" Krane yelled. I saw Kali's eyes glow. "Chase! Force field!" I screamed. We put up our force fields while the ground shook. The purple and blue mixed together as everything fell around it. I ran up to Kali and started fighting her along with Chase.

"Go ahead and try me Davenport twins. I'm more powerful than all of you." She sneered. "Doubt that." I smirked and went to throw a punch. She ducked and I just swung at air. I ran up to her and flipped her.

She just got right back up and in a fighting stance. I nodded to Chase. We circled her until we made our move. I gathered electricity and shot it at her. That's right. When I was in a coma I got another ability. My eyes were dark blue and flowing with electricity.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Adam and I were fighting Krane. I went to create a cyclone around him when I felt myself skid into the wall. Molecular kinesis. "Adam!" I yelled. My arm was bleeding. He saw my arm and got really mad. He used his blast wave ability and knocked out Krane and Douglas. Just then Krane hopped right back up. Just then Chase and Bella ran over to us.

We all started circling him. Bella threw a punch and he flipped her but she did another flip and landed on her feet. "Just give it up Krane." I told him. "Sorry princess." He smirked and zapped me with electricity. I blacked out.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Adam and Bree fell to the ground and they had blacked out. Bella and I joined hands and joined our bionics. Her eyes were flowing with electricity and when she let go of my hand she shot electricity at Krane and he fell unconscious. I had given her most of my energy. She then collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Adam and I woke up at the same time. I saw Bella unconscious on the floor. "Is she okay?" Adam asked . He's in protective brother mode.

"She's fine. Just worn out. Kali's chip is fried though. I want to save her. The only way I can do that is to take out her chip. Krane has been implanting himself with bionics though. Him, well I have to do something with him. "

Let me." Douglas said. "Douglas?" I asked. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. I never wanted to destroy you or kill Bella. I had to play along to Krane's plan so I could defeat him and Kali. I see Bella took care of Kali for me." He snickered.

We all just stared at him.

* * *

(At The Mansion)

**Bella's POV**

I have a sprained wrist but other than that I'm fine. Bree needed stitches in her arm though. Everyone else was fine. "You guys were brave today." Davenport told us. "Thanks." Adam, Bree, and Chase replied in sync.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you guys into this. If I had just figured it out and hadn't been so desperate for a friend who didn't care that I was out for six months then this wouldn't have happened." I apologized. "It's fine Bella. You actually helped us eliminate two enemies. We killed two birds with one stone. Krane and Kali are frozen and Douglas is wherever he is. We're safe for now." Davenport smiled at me and kissed me on the head.

I just smiled at him and went to sleep in my capsule. Everyone else changed out of their mission suits and went to sleep.

**So I'm not the best with fight scenes. Sorry 'bout that. But um to the guest that reviewed a long time ago. I had actually stopped this story sort of. You see, I get ideas then when I can't fit them in a story I start another one. And it's pretty much like that for a lot of stories. I have a serious problem about that. So I have like a billion stories on google drive that I won't post until I finish these stories.**

Problem is, I really don't ever want to finish this story but I also want to finish this story. I know it doesn't follow the show. I'm trying to work on one that does but I'm too lazy to go back and look at other fanfictions to get the lines for the regular characters and create my own for the OC's. So um...yeah. Have a great day!


End file.
